Jack and Lula's Notebook
by WinterRain384
Summary: Requested one-shots for the characters Jack and Lula!
1. Jealousy

**Hello! So I'm happy to say that my one-shot, First Moments, got really good reviews! I'm glad you all liked it! I received some requests for some other one-shots so I'd thought I would start this sort of "book" full of different one-shots. I'll post in it every time I get a one-shot for Jack and Lula.**

 **This first one is called "Jealousy" and was requested by IheartPRSamuraiJayden. Hope you enjoy it. Excuse the typos!**

 **Jealousy**

Jack didn't get jealous.

He was usually calm and collected and rarely got angry. He never really yelled, except when situation made him to. However, this completely changed the moment Lula ran into an _old friend._

This man was tall, dark, and handsome. The type of man the girls all drooled over. And the guy knew it. He held such arrogance and to other people, was perfection. Even Merritt and Danny were staring starry-eyed at the guy, nodding at every "amazing" word he said. Jack stood to the side, his teeth clenched and had his narrowed eyes on the guy, not believing a single disgusting word he said.

"So I was standing there, with the Secretary of State covered in this undefiable crust and my cousin _screaming_ for who know's what-" Jack rolled his eyes at Kyle's story and scoffed.

The sleight-of-hand magician looked over at his girlfriend, who was smiling and nodding at his story, seemingly believing every word he was saying. He couldn't believe it. _Does everybody think this douche is a God?_

Jack pursed his lips as he stared at Lula. It hurt more than anything watching her fawn over this guy who apparently was her best friend when they were in high school. Did she not notice how on edge Jack was? Did she not notice his many glances? Or how he kept shifting his weight on one foot to the other?

 _What does he have that I don't? What does he have that makes her_ so _excited?_ Jack's thoughts ran wild, stumbling over each other, trying to gain the most attention. Jack slowly flexed and unflexed his fists, his hands silently begging to touch her her skin, waist, and body to show Kyle that Lula was _his_.

Jack's mouth twitched slightly as the rage and anger began to bubble uncontrollably. His gut instinct was to scream and tackle the guy to the ground, showing him that Lula was his girl and no one else's. But he had to remain where he was standing. If Jack did something like that… he wouldn't forgive himself for the look on Lula's face.

He had to remain where he stood. Quiet, still, and silently on a rampage.

"So," Merritt spoke up once Kyle finished his story. "How exactly does Lula know you?"

"We were… friends in high school." Kyle replied, giving Lula a look that made Jack silently growl. "She was in my math class. She actually tutored me-"

 _Of course she did._ Jack shook his head, taking a sip of his beer that grew warm over the time he didn't drink it.

"She's really the best," Kyle placed his hand on Lula's shoulder, shaking her slightly. "She taught me well."

"Oh no, I didn't! You did most of the work, I just showed you the basics."

Jack took a step forward that second, fuming at the sight of Kyle's hand on Lula's shoulder. But he was stopped by Danny, who casually placed a hand out, not wanting to gain attention. Looking down at Danny, Jack glared as his friend shook his head.

"Is it just me or did this conversation turn sexual in a matter of seconds?" Merritt mumbled to Danny and Jack so no one else could hear.

"Tell me about it," Jack spoke through clenched teeth earning a soft chuckle from the older magician.

"Oh my," Merritt looked towards Danny, continuing their quiet conversation. "Is Jack Wilder actually jealous?"

"I think so," Danny joked back with a smile.

"Lula was a challenging tutor," Kyle continued, speaking over the other men's conversation. "It was a little hard to handle at times."

"That's what she said," Merritt muttered making Danny snicker quietly. Fist pumping, the two magicians looked up at Jack who stood behind them, deathly still. "Whatever you do, Wilder, don't go all ape-man on Mr. Kyle over there. Lula may not forgive you."

"I am begging you guys to shut up." Jack held the beer bottle in his hands as tight as he could, his knuckles turning white.

"Oh," Danny raised his eyebrows, looking at Merritt. "He really _is_ pissed."

"I can't wait to see where this goes." Merritt smirked before turning back towards Kyle. "Say Kyle, did you guys ever date?"

"I hate you." Jack growled, fuming at Merritt's quiet laugh.

"Uh," Kyle smiled as Lula furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her three best friends.

"No, we didn't." Lula answered the question but her eyes were on Jack the entire time.

"I did take her to Prom though." Kyle replied as he looked down at Lula, his eyes sparking with lust. "Remember that?"

"Alright, that's enough." Jack growled and pushed past Merritt and Danny, who tried to hold him back from the encounter bound to happen.

Jack set his beer on the bar table beside them and was by Lula's side immediately, his hand on her lower back. Jack leaned down and whispered in her ear: "We need to leave now."

"Jack," Lula looked up at her boyfriend through her long eyelashes, her eyes suddenly stern. She smiled sarcastically as Jack stared down at her with hard eyes as well. He smirked apologetically but continued clutching onto her tightly.

"You must be Jack." Kyle spoke, his voice far from politeness. "We didn't get to be introduced before."

Jack pleaded silently to himself that she wasn't mad at him. He hoped that his interference was the right thing to do, but honestly, if Jack waited any longer, he would be punching someone right now.

The 27-year-old looked down at Kyle's outstretched hand and took it slowly. Their handshake was firm and far from polite. In fact, they both held on a little too hard. When they dropped hands, Kyle looked down at Lula again, showing his incredibly white teeth.

"What do you say we get some dinner and catch up?" Kyle asked, oblivious to Lula's shocked expression.

"Did he seriously just ask Lula out?" Danny mumbled as Merritt slowly shook his head.

Lula must have sensed Jack's almost outburst, because she placed her hand on his bicep, giving him a comforting squeeze. "Kyle, sorry but I can't. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh," Kyle looked up at Jack, pretending to be completely confused and innocent.

 _Yeah, right… He knew the entire time._ Jack thought with a scowl on his handsome face.

"Right, I apologize." Kyle continued as he glanced down at Lula, lust still swirling around his blue eyes. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Highly unlikely," Jack answered for Lula with the fakest of smiles. Before anybody could respond, Jack pulled Lula up from her spot and held her hand as he guided her to the exit with Danny and Merritt following close behind.

"What a douche bag!" Lula shouted once they were walking down the street, a few blocks from the bar. "I seriously cannot believe I went to Prom with him."

"Then why were you acting like he was the most interesting guy in the world?" Jack snapped, ignoring Lula's raised eyebrows.

"I was just being polite. My, my, Jack, were you actually _jealous_?"

"Oh, he was jealous." Merritt butt in, sticking his head in between the couple and smiling widely. "Like tackle-the-guy-to-the-ground-and-have-sex-with-you-right-there jealous."

"Shut up!" Jack groaned, the steam of jealousy from earlier still boiling off of him.

"It's strange, I've never seen him get so worked up before." Danny spoke up with a smirk. "Jack was jealous."

"Jack was jealous." Merritt repeated in a sing-song voice.

"Jack was jealous!" The three of them began singing on the top of their voices, all pushing Jack around as they continued to tease him.

Moaning, Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. "I hate you all."

Jack remained completely quiet and utterly annoyed as the three of them continued teasing him right up until they went their separate ways to go home. When it was finally just Jack and Lula, Lula wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to him.

"I hope you know that Kyle had nothing on you. I would never pick him over you. You're the love of my life. Not Kyle. Not anybody." Lula mumbled as the two walked up the 2 flight of stairs to their apartment.

Jack sighed but smiled down at his girlfriend. "I know. I guess I couldn't realize that when all I was seeing was red."

Lula laughed as Jack opened their apartment door and let her step through first. "You're adorable when you're jealous. Perhaps I should flirt more."

"How dare you," Jack smirked, knowing she was joking, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her chest against his, Jack gripped onto her just below her hipbone, where he hoped to have her aching and bare at his touch later on. "You're mine. Always."

"I'm always yours completely, Jack Wilder."

 **Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review and thanks for reading! My next one-shot will hopefully be posted tomorrow, we'll see. If you have any requests, just let me know, I'll gladly write them! X.**


	2. Focus

**Hi guys! Thank you all for the great reviews! You are all the best! This was a request from grayza4Lyff, where Jack is teaching Lula and the others all the card tricks during the movie before they go steal the stick. Excuse the typos and hope you enjoy it! X.**

 **Focus**

"Uno. I win." Danny smirked and placed the card down on top of the deck with a satisfying thud. Merritt looked up from his three other cards and shook his head. The two were currently playing Uno with a pack from Jack's collection and were seated at the table in the center of Walter's enormous living room. "Let's see," Danny continued as he collected the cards slowly. "How many wins is that?"

Before Merritt could respond, a card was flown through the air, piercing Danny in the cheek. "Ow!" Danny winced and glared over at Jack, who stood in the far corner with Lula right next to him.

"Practice." Jack commanded as he flipped a card in between his fingers as Lula watched in awe. "We only have a few more hours until we have to leave."

"You sound like my mom." Merritt grumbled.

"Your mom's still alive? I thought, with your age-"

"Ha ha, very funny." Merritt gave Danny a glare from his joke before walking to one side of the room. "Throw me some, Danny-boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Danny- _girl_."

As the two began to bicker, as usual, Jack turned back towards Lula who straightened her back and smiled, showing him that she was ready to learn. "Okay, we covered almost everything except for one. What you need to practice is catching the cards, whether if it's with your hands, any body part, piece of clothing, whatever. You just need to catch it, while acting casual about it, alright?"

Shivering at his demanding tone, Lula slowly nodded. She could feel her cheeks heat up in a blush and mentally _wished_ that Jack didn't see. Lula didn't want Jack to think she was some chick obsessed with him; she wanted him to see her as a strong, independent magician who could handle herself. However, it would be nice for Jack to handle her…

 _Focus, Lula, focus!_ The young woman mentally scolded herself as she watched Jack talk to her, informing of certain techniques on catching. Her eyes wandered down to his lips, watching how he pronounced everything and how his lips moved perfectly. Lula bit down on her lip, losing focus one more time.

"Lula,"

"Hmm,"

"Lula."

"Hot! What? I mean, yes!" Lula could feel her blush intensifying at Jack's smirk, his brown eyes humorous. "I mean… it's hot in here, right?" The magician began to fan herself, pretending to be exhausted. "Whew! What degree is it in here?"

"74." Danny answered from across the room, earning a glare from Lula.

"Focus, Lula," Jack softly stated, his eyes looking down at her lips quickly before meeting her gaze. "I'm gonna throw some cards and it's gonna be up to you to catch it. The thing is, you have to catch it a different way every time. Alright?"

"Go easy on me, please."

Jack just smirked in response as he backed away, never looking away from Lula. She softly whimpered at the wonderful sight in front of her. Here she was, in Macau, getting trained by Jack Wilder. Who looked like a God in that tight long-sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Who was smirking at her. Who checked her out once or twice, she was sure of it. Who, hopefully, thought of her like someone more than just a replacement.

 _But the way he treats me… I know he thinks of me more than that. I'm sure of it._

"Jack doesn't go easy, Lula." Merritt joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "He goes hard."

"Oh my gosh," Lula mumbled as she blushed even harder, glaring at Merritt who barked out a laugh at her reaction.

"Ready?" Jack asked, shuffling some cards in his large right hand.

"Yeah, Lula, ready?" Merritt added.

"Shut up, McKinney!" Lula yelled as her eyes focused in on Jack. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to focus on the card he was about to throw. The next mistake she made caused her stomach to explode with butterflies. She glanced up towards Jack's face and tensed the moment he smirked and winked.

 _No way… He's messing with me!_

The card he threw happened so fast, she could only blink as it went flying past her.

"Lula,"

"Not fair!"

"I didn't do anything!" Jack laughed and smiled innocently.

"C'mon, guys." Danny sighed from across the room as he shuffled a deck of cards quickly, flipping them occasionally as practice. "We need to focus."

"You're right, you're right," Lula shook her hands and wiped them on her pants. "Kay, throw one, Jackie."

Shaking his head at the nickname, Jack flipped the card in between his fingers for a few more seconds. Once he got a good handle on the card, Jack lifted up his arm and flicked his wrist so fast, throwing the card towards his target.

Lula's eyes focused on the card in front of her, the next few seconds happening in slow motion. The Queen of Diamonds came straight towards her and pierced through the air from the strength of Jack's arm. She bit down on her lip and flexed her hands, preparing to catch the object.

The three men's eyes traveled with the card, watching as it came closer and closer to Lula. Jack rubbed his lips together with anticipation but he knew, without a doubt, that she was going to catch it. Lula was incredibly talented, there was no denying it.

Lula raised her hand as the card finally came into her reach and before she knew it, the card came into contact. Her fingers closed around it and she smiled. Lifting up the card, Lula jumped up and down excitedly. "Suck on that!" Lula screamed as she threw the card down onto the floor, laughing.

Merritt and Danny clapped their hands slowly as Jack smiled, holding up another card. "That's just one, Lula. You have a lot more to catch. And remember to catch it a different way this time."

Rubbing her hands together, Lula nodded. "Keep 'em coming. I'm ready."

The next two hours were spent with Jack switching off with Lula, Merritt, and Danny, practicing with them different ways of throwing, catching, and handling the card. The three were definitely rusty at first, but as the night went on, they grew more experienced and comfortable with sleight of hand. When Danny and Merritt worked on their suits, Jack and Lula were to the side with cards surrounding them on the floor.

"The key is to have your fingers natural," Jack mumbled, showing her slowly how to flip the card in her hands. "You don't want them too straight or too bent, it gives it away."

Lula stared down at her right hand, where she was practicing turning the card from her palm to the back of her hand. This was where she was must unfamiliar with- turning the card in her hands in one fluid motion. A few minutes earlier, she had asked him once he got a minute to himself to show her how, which he gladly accepted.

The two now were seated on the tan couch in the center of the room, their knees lightly touching. The floor beneath them was clear glass and showed the dark blue pond underneath, the surface shining in the moonlight. The windows just a few feet in front of them revealed the bright lights of Macau, making the stars look like tiny dots in the sky.

The soft murmurings of Danny and Merritt were nothing in Jack and Lula's ears because to them, it was only each other and no one else.

"Here," Jack brought his hands to hers, guiding her fingers in a slow motion. The warmth from his large hand made Lula softly smile. Shivers ran up her arm, admiring how perfect his hands fit around hers. Her heart skipped against her chest as she stared down at the card, focusing as hard as she could. "You need to keep your fingers loose," Jack mumbled as he moved her fingers smoothly taking the card with them. "Make them act for themselves. The card will travel with them and to others, it will seem like nothing. And before you know it, the card will be on the other side." Right after he said those words, the card was on the back on her hand, safe and secure.

Lula smiled and looked up at Jack. "Thanks."

Jack nodded before gesturing towards her card. "Do you want to try?"

"Yeah," Lula answered as she began turning the card slowly in her fingers. Her stomach flipped nervously from wanting to get this card trick down and from Jack's perfect eyes gazing upon her.

 _I can do this. You've been a magician for more than 8 years, Lula. C'mon. Impress the hottie next to you._

The card began to move smoothly through her fingers as she turned it as best she could. She stared unblinkingly at her hand, focusing so hard on the card in front of her. Lula softly gasped once the card was in her palm and perfectly hidden from her eyes. Turning her hand over, Lula smiled as the card was snugly fit in her hand yet looked so casual.

Jack smiled at the sight and met Lula's eyes. "Good job."

Lula returned the smile, nudging him softly. "Hey, I learned from the best."

 **Hope you guys liked this one. Please review and tell me what you thought of this one! And if you guys have any requests for more one-shots, please tell me! :)**


	3. Trust

**Hi guys! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they really make my day! So I got a few requests for this one and it's the trust scene (when Lula takes his wallet) in Jack's POV. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it!**

 **Trust**

"And 0 for 52." Jack chuckled, watching as the card fluttered to the ground, making no sound.

Lula looked at him with a smile playing on her lips. "Well, it's perfect." She watched as Jack crouched down to pick up the cards and soon followed suit. "It's a perfect score." Jack glanced over to Lula, who began to pick the cards with him. He looked down at her small hand, her nails painted black, before focusing back on his task in front of him.

"So what about girls?" Lula suddenly began, staring at him as he sighed softly. Her task completely forgotten, Lula continued speaking to clarify her question. "Like relationships."

Jack groaned in response, his stomach softly flipping underneath her light green- (almost grey)-eyed gaze.

"What?" Lula asked with a smile before turning back down to the cards. She picked up some more, patiently waiting for his answer.

Jack looked towards Lula, a smirk resting on his lips. He stared at her profile for what seemed like eternity, admiring her brown hair that was curled, framing her face and her full red lips. Her big, sage-colored eyes, that seemed like they could see everything (all your past, sins, and guilty pleasures) and her pink cheeks that seemed to get brighter every time he smiled at her. Licking his lips, Jack turned towards the cards, ignoring his racing heart.

"Look, it's not something I'm proud of," Jack began, reading every single card he picked up. 7 of hearts, 10 of spades, 4 of diamonds, and so on. It seemed to always comfort him- anything with cards did. But being next to Lula… was one of the greatest feelings he ever felt. More than sleight of hand. More than the Horsemen. And that was saying _a lot_. "But, every girl I get close to," Jack continued with full knowledge that Lula was looking at him with those beautiful eyes. "I end up taking their trust." Jack looked towards Lula with shame in his eyes. "And then their wallet. So," Jack focused back on the cards.

He couldn't believe he was telling her all of this. He rarely ever told anyone the complete truth. Yet here he was, informing Lula about his shameful past of old relationships that ended horribly. They were all his fault and he couldn't change that. That was the reason why he was so hesitant on getting close with another girl. He didn't want to hurt them like all the ones before.

But something was different with Lula. Something special. He couldn't put a name to it, but somehow he knew that he was meant to meet her. Here they are, destined to have this conversation in Macau and in the oldest magic shop ever. Why? He had no idea. Well, at least not yet.

"You, uh," Lula began, digging in her pocket for something. "You take their wallets?"

Sensing as if Lula was holding something for him to see, Jack looked up and froze. Lula dropped his wallet to the ground with a teasing look gleaming in her eyes. Lula reached into her other pocket for another object.

Jack opened his mouth slightly in shock, watching as she pulled out his belt.

"You ever take their belts?"

Jack rubbed his lips together, trying to keep his wide smile from surfacing but he failed miserably. He had to admit, he was _incredibly_ impressed.

"Or peanuts from the hotel lobby?" Lula dropped the peanuts one by one onto the floor. "I don't know why you would take those."

Jack scoffed, staring at all the objects she somehow took from him without his knowledge.

"Oh," Lula grabbed Jack's muscular shoulder. The contact immediately sent shocks like electricity down Jack's arm and throughout his entire body. "I'm sorry. Did you think that I was like those other girls?"

 _No way…_ Jack immediately answered as he stared into her eyes, smiling.

"Oh, Jack." Lula punched his arm playfully before standing up and walked away, leaving him impressed and speechless. Jack blinked, trying to process what had just happened. He smirked and looked back, watching as Lula swayed her hips side to side in confidence. Heat, which felt like fire, coursed through his veins as his heart pounded against his chest. He couldn't believe this. Lula was so different. So unique. So beautiful. Only she would be able to do all of that with such charm and confidence. Only she could do all of that, leaving an awestruck man. He never felt like this before. Never, not even _close_ in his previous relationships. And he loved it.

She really wasn't like any of those girls. She could handle herself but he knew, when the time came, that he could protect her when she needed it. She was independent yet was dependent in a good way. She was fun, outgoing, and quirky. Everything that was compatible with his personality. Everything that wasn't the girls he dated before. Everything he was looking for in a girl.

Lula was special before, Jack knew that. But now… Lula was _irreplaceable_. And he was going to do everything in his power to keep her in his life.

 **Please review and thanks for reading! Hope you all have a great day. :)**


	4. Jack's Card Collection

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took a bit longer than planned, I had no time this week and next week will get even busier. But I will definitely try to update as much as I can! This one is extremely fluffy and I don't really like it but I wanted you guys to at least read something so here it is! This one is about Jack's card collection. I think I'm going to do a part 2 to this later but after I write some more one-shots. Excuse the typos and enjoy.**

 **Jack's Card Collection**

"Jack, I have something for you." A man around the age of 40 smiled, crouching down to meet his son's eyes.

The 8-year-old looked up at his father, his big brown eyes twinkling with curiosity. "You do?" He asked, stepping up to get closer.

"Yeah," Jack's dad flipped out a deck of cards (seemingly out of nowhere from Jack's point of view) and held it up for him to see. "These were my dad's. It was passed down from generation to generation. And now, I'm giving it to you." The deck of cards looked incredibly old and fragile, but surprisingly, throughout the years, they kept the color and vibrancy. They had a soft tan tinge to it, coming from years of handling. However, none of them were bent or torn in anyway; all of them being carefully handled by each owner.

Wonder sparked in Jack's heart as he reached forward and took the cards from his father's hands. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I know that someday, you will make an incredible magician. And you'll help people through your talent. Like me, like your grandpa, and so on. You're going to make us so proud one day, Jack."

"You're not leaving again, are you?" Jack looked up from the deck of cards.

His dad sighed and pursed his lips, trying to put what he was about to say as gentle as he could. After a few seconds of thought, he reached up and ran a hand through Jack's hair with a sad smile on his lips. "Yeah, buddy, I have to. I'm gonna be gone for a little bit. But I will come back; don't worry."

"I don't want you to go." Jack whispered as he clutched onto the cards, trying to keep himself from crying.

"I'm sorry." Jack's dad whispered before bringing his son in for one last hug. Wrapping his small arms around his dad, Jack cried onto his father's black shirt, unable to hold back any tears. His dad squeezed him reassuringly and closed his eyes, allowing the silent tears he was holding back to escape his aging eyes. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad."

* * *

"Jack, I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head and sent his girlfriend a smile. "Nah, don't worry about it. It happened so long ago."

"Yeah, but," Lula looked down at the deck of cards in her hand. "He's still your father. And you haven't seen him since."

The two were currently seated in his bedroom, to which Lula stumbled across some of Jack's card collection. She picked up the one that intrigued her most immediately and looked to Jack for information on the deck. Then, Jack told her of what happened and how he got his very first deck of cards. Lula immediately apologized for bringing that sore subject up, but Jack insisted that it was okay, that he needed to talk about it every once in awhile.

"Do Danny and Merritt know?" Lula asked as she scooted closer to Jack and handed him the deck of cards.

Jack slowly shook his head as he stared down at the vintage deck, specifically the King of Hearts. "No, they do know about my stash of cards. They just haven't asked about the history behind them because they know it's kind of a sore topic."

"Well, now I'm the bad guy." Lula replied, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "Jack, I feel horrible for making you tell me!"

"Lula, don't worry about it." Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you know." Lula stared into Jack's eyes and smiled. Her heart skipped as Jack returned the smile before kissing her softly. Once the couple broke apart, Lula leaned down into the large box on the bed and pulled out another deck of cards.

The cards looked extremely elegant, each card intricately painted, never messing up a stroke or space. They were a bit large than most average sized deck of cards and somehow, held some sort of royalty to them.

"What about this deck?" Lula handed him the cards, looking at him eagerly.

"I got them in France." Jack informed her as he flipped through the cards, looking at all the designs and patterns.

"When you say ' _got'_ … "

Jack rolled his eyes but smirked. "Fine, _stole_." He handed Lula a card, watching as she gently stroked her fingers over the surface. "I stole them from the Duke of Anjou."

Lula gasped and looked up from her card. "You're serious?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Jack nodded. "I hustled him in a game of poker. This deck of cards have been passed down for decades."

"No offense but how are you still alive?"

Jack chuckled, grabbing the card Lula handed him. "He still thinks he has them. The one's he has are fake."

"Wow," Lula shook her head in disbelief, watching as Jack placed the deck back into the box gently. The young woman looked inside and grabbed another deck. "What about these? Are they chinese?"

Jack nodded in response. "Yeah, they're the only chinese ones I have."

"Why are they so skinny?" Lula pondered aloud as she flipped a few cards in her hands. "They kinda feel like cardboard."

"That's because I ordered them off of Amazon."

Lula looked up and scoffed. "Are you joking?"

Jack smirked and shook his head. "No, I ordered them one night after one too many shots." Lula giggled as she put the cards back down and looked towards her boyfriend, before pushing her hair behind her ear. There were so many more cards she wanted Jack to explain but that would have to wait. Right now, she wanted to find the answer as to why he collected them.

"This card collection happened because of your father, right?" Lula asked quietly, taking Jack's large hand in her small ones.

Jack nodded quietly. He stared down at their intertwined hands before meeting her eyes. "I guess I started collecting them because they made me feel closer to my dad. He actually had a stash of his own; I grabbed the ones he left behind before I went to New York to pursue my dream. The cards make me have the closure I desire- to find what happened to my dad. But somehow, with these, I don't need to know. For whatever reason, my dad left. And he never came back. I highly doubt I'll ever find out but that's fine by me. It's not like I'm completely alone anymore after my mom died," Jack reached up and cupped Lula's chin. "I have you."

Lula smiled softly but it disappeared as her thoughts continued to run wild. "But, don't you want to find out what happened to your dad?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe someday I'll finally get to ask him why he left all those years ago. But I'm in no rush. I like to believe he left to keep my mom and I safe. And I don't want that tainted if I see him and find out the reason he left was because he didn't love us anymore."

"I don't think that would be true." Lula shook her head. "He had _you_. He's bound to be a good father if you're his son."

Smiling, Jack placed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "You know you're incredible, right?"

"It wouldn't hurt for you to keep telling me," Lula joked.

"Well, you're incredible, Lula May." Jack kissed her nose, cheeks, and forehead. Finally, Jack kissed her on the lips. "And I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

 **Please review, I love to read your guys' thoughts! If you have any suggestions for more specific cards from Jack's collection, tell me, so I could put that into part 2 of this one-shot. Sorry if this wasn't as good as the other ones, I had little time to really write this one. But next one-shot will hopefully be a lot better! ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! You all are amazing! X.**


	5. Together

**Hi everyone! This next one is about Lula getting jealous and was requested by a few of you. Please excuse any typos and enjoy! X.**

 **Together**

"This is a horrible idea." Danny grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest and stopped where he was walking.

"Stop pouting, you toddler." Lula rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "It's gonna be fun."

"We're supposed to be in hiding." Danny shot back with a shake of his head.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "He does have a point."

"Danny always has a point." Lula replied, folding her arms. "But this is fun and no offense, Danny, you're a stiff."

Danny opened his mouth to counter but Merritt beat him to it. "Lula's completely right."

"I'm not a stiff!"

"Yeah, you are." Jack smirked. "Lula's the first of us to actually tell you." Jack looked towards Lula and smiled who returned it, a blush growing on her cheeks in the cold night. She nervously fixed her hair and glanced down at her shoes in thought.

Right now, Jack and her were a bit… complicated. They had kissed on the plane 2 weeks ago. And Jack kissed her a few nights ago too but they haven't exactly talked it over what they "were." She had no idea whether to be protective over him if another girl comes along because she didn't exactly have a "claim" to him. They kissed twice. They went on two dates which were the best two nights of her life. Did that mean they were dating? Friends with benefits? Just acquaintances?

 _No way… Acquaintances don't just kiss… twice!_

It was the awkward stage where their relationship could go either way. It could turn into something amazing (which she was hoping) or it could just turn into something that happened in the past and was never enough. This was the most frustrating and anxiety-causing things Lula has ever had to face. All she wanted to do was be with Jack. But did he feel the same?

"Well, considering the fact that I'm _very much_ older than all of you and agreed to go out and dance, I say we do it." Merritt spoke up with a smile playing on his lips. "Besides, I've been meaning to meet a 20-something year old and having some fun."

Lula scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Gross."

"Fine, okay." Danny sighed and waved his hand absentmindedly. "Let's get this over with."

Smiling, Lula turned around and led the way down the street towards the dance club. The lights from the club shined brightly in the night sky. Music pounded so loudly through the speakers, the sound traveled until it vanished blocks away. People entered and exited the large building, all smiling about the night ahead of them.

The moment the group entered the dance club, the music vibrated throughout each of their bodies. It seemed to move the floor and shake the walls but for some reason, it didn't bother them at all. In fact, it made them all excited.

"Drinks?" Merritt yelled over the music and pointed to the bar with a smiling face. "I'm gonna need some tequilla if I want to think I'm a great dancer."

The four soon found a booth for all of them and were bombarded by Merritt who handed each of them two shots.

"This is a bad idea," Danny mumbled but quickly took one of the shots, cringing as the substance traveled down his throat.

"Woah!" Lula closed her eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden drunkenness that came over her body. "I need to go dance." She slurred.

Lula turned and smiled at Jack but it immediately vanished when a gorgeous blonde walked up to him, a pretty smile on her lips. She held up a manicured hand and asked him to dance in the most sexiest voice, her eyes full of lust. Even though Lula's heart crumpled into a million pieces the moment Jack accepted her invitation and soon left with the girl to go dance.

Lula's mouth fell open as she watched the two disappear out onto the dance floor. She felt like she would fall off her heels right then and there. Her body was vibrating but not from the music or alcohol. And she felt a deep fire burn within her stomach. Was this what it felt like to be jealous? To get your heart ripped out in front of you?

Blinking, Lula turned back to the table where she avoided Merritt and Danny's stares.

"Lula-"

"Don't even start." She grumbled as she grabbed Jack's other shot and quickly swallowed it. Cringing as the alcohol stung her throat, Lula ran a hand through her hair. "I knew this was a stupid idea. Of course women would want to dance with Jack, he's _Jack!"_

"Not to mention a one-night stand." Danny commented, earning a death glare from Lula and warning look from Merritt. "Did you know, that guys compare dancing to sex. If the girl can't move, she's obviously horrible in bed. But if she can move, guys immediately are attracted to her and know she'll be amazing-"

"Shut up, Danny." Merritt interrupted and shook his head. "That's not true-"

"Yes it is. You don't have to pretend with me." Lula replied with a scoff. Turning, Lula found Jack and the girl dancing and smiled without any humor. "Of course she's an amazing dancer. Stupid tiny hips. Stupid long, tan legs. Stupid fake blonde hair. Stupid fake boob job-"

"We get it. You're jealous." Danny smirked. "Well?"

"Well what?" Lula glared.

"Go make Jack jealous." Merritt gestured towards the dance floor. "Go show him how good you are."

"You can't be serious!" Lula blushed. "That's so embarrassing!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Merritt held up his hands but continued. "But it's not our fault when he takes her home tonight."

"That's it." Lula reached over and grabbed Danny's last shot and threw it back. The alcohol burned as it went down her throat but nothing could compare the fire burning in her stomach at the thought of another woman's hands all over Jack. Jack was her's and no one else's. Whether Jack liked it or not.

Turning, the girl searched for a guy she could dance with. Her eyes landed on a handsome man who stood in the corner, casually drinking a beer. Swallowing a bucketful of air, Lula squared her shoulders and tossed some hair back. "Let's do this." She mumbled to herself before strutting right towards the guy who looked up at her with a smile.

"Do you want to dance?" Lula spoke up, giving the guy a pretty smile.

"I'd love to." He set his beer down and took her hand, following after Lula walked towards the dance floor and stopped on a spot where Jack could see her.

"Okay, here's the deal." Lula looked into the guy's eyes and continued. "I hope you don't mind but I'm trying to make this guy jealous. Think you could help me out?" Lula gestured towards Jack, watching as the guy's eyes followed.

"No way, that's Jack Wilder-"

"Yes, he is." Lula placed her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Turning back towards Lula, he smirked. "Sure, this'll be fun. I'm Cameron."

"Lula."

"Wait are you-"

Lula smiled. "You tell me."

"Okay, wow. I'm a huge fan-"

Lula grabbed Cameron's hands. "I'm flattered, really. But don't tell anyone. We're supposed to be in hiding." She told him as she slid his hands on her hips.

"Lips are sealed." Cameron nodded.

Lula wrapped her arms around Cameron and pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. She swayed her hips side to side as Cameron's large hands roamed over her back and hips. His warm breath traveled down Lula's neck as she glanced over towards Jack.

One thing that made her feel better was the fact that Jack wasn't pressed so close to the girl. He was dancing, but not in a way that showed he wanted her in anyway. The girl kept trying to get close but he smoothly kept her a comfortable distance away. He was smiling politely and laughed at something she said. Lula could tell from here that he wasn't flirting with her at all. _Wait, was he just being nice?_

She gulped the moment Jack looked over towards her and froze.

"This was a bad idea," Lula whispered towards Cameron who leaned back to glanced towards Jack.

"Uh oh," Cameron mumbled as he took his hands off of her, watching as Jack pushed through the crowd, leaving the girl shocked. "You should go after him."

"Thanks, Cameron. For your input." Lula told him slightly sarcastically before quickly following after Jack who headed straight towards the exit. His shoulders were tense and his hands were clenched at his sides, signaling that he was obviously angry. He didn't look back at all and walked straight out of the dance club.

Lula gripped her dress as she trailed after him as fast she could. Her heart pounded against her chest, anxiety filling her entire body. Her body went warm with worry as her stomach dropped, not in a good way. Her thoughts ran wild with what to say to him but when she finally caught up to him, she had nothing to say.

"Jack! Jack, wait!"

"I'm so stupid," Jack mumbled before turning back towards Lula, his eyes flaring with anger and disappointment. "And here I thought I met a nice girl who I could have a really good relationship with-"

"Wait, Jack, you still can! I- I was acting stupid and drunk-" Lula stuttered, her voice quivering as Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Tears gathered in her eyes as she took a step towards him. Jack stepped away from her, causing her heart to squeeze in pain.

"Did you seriously dance with that guy just to make me _jealous_?" Jack guessed correctly, looking down at Lula with furrowed eyebrows.

"I-" Lula sighed and looked down at her shoes. "Yes."

"Lula-"

"B-But the reason was because that _chick_ just asked you to dance and you said yes! I thought… I thought you were gonna dance with me and I was so heartbroken that I-"

"I was being polite! Yes, I admit, it was kinda stupid but I was being nice. I didn't really know what to say to her because I have no idea what _we_ are!" Jack closed his eyes briefly and opened them, looking at Lula with softer eyes. "I'm sorry for doing that. I know I shouldn't have. But I just don't know what this is. I don't know if I can do it anymore-"

"Jack," Lula gasped, quickly closing the gap between them. "Please don't say that! I-I want to be with you. _So badly_. I was just so insecure because you're absolutely gorgeous and I'm just Lula and I didn't know what you thought of me and-" Lula was forced to stop talking the moment Jack grabbed her face and smashed his lips over hers. One tear escaped her eyes and traveled down her cheek until it stopped on their lips, making the kiss salty but they never broke free.

When they needed air, Jack slowly backed away, brushing away the tear trail on Lula's red cheek. "I'm sorry." Jack mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Lula whispered back, wrapping her arms around Jack. "I won't do that again."

"Good, because I plan on dancing with you the entire night."

Lula opened her eyes and smiled at Jack's smirk. She then placed her head on Jack's chest, sighing softly as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "So,"

Jack kissed the top of her head. "If you're willing to have me as your boyfriend,"

"Please, Jack. Of course I am."

"Then it's decided." Jack backed away and smiled the smile that caused Lula's entire body to shiver. "Together?"

"Together."

 **Reviews make my day! The next one will hopefully be posted soon. Thanks for reading!**


	6. A Thousand Times, Yes

**Hello!**

 **It's been awhile! But first off, I want to inform you guys that this, unfortunately, will be the last one-shot for Jack and Lula. I'm working on a Marauder's Era fanfic (Harry Potter) and since it's multi-chapter, I'm really wanting to only focus on that. James Potter and Lily Evans are my all-time FAVORITE couple and I've had this story in my head for ages. It's about time I write it. But anyway, I'll let you read the one-shot and continue this author's note at the end.**

 **A Thousand Times, Yes.**

"Wow, Jack, did I mention how handsome you look tonight?"

"You're just trying to distract me."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, really? Because it looks like I'm gonna win."

"Yeah, right. But seriously, you look very hot."

"Still not distracting me."

"I wasn't distracting you."

"Lula, c'mon- UNO!"

"Dang it!"

"Got one card left, babe. And how many do you have?"

"Shut up."

"I win." Jack smiled in victory as he slammed his last card onto the messy pile of worn-out Uno cards. He hollered and laughed, watching as Lula pouted and threw the rest of her cards onto the coffee table in front of them. "Up top," Jack held his large hand in the air, expecting a high-five from his girlfriend. "Don't leave me hanging, Lula."

Sighing, Lula raised her hand and high-fived him. "You suck."

"No, Lula, I _win_." Jack winked and climbed over to the couch Lula was sitting on. Wrapping his arms around her, Jack pressed a kiss on her forehead. Jack sighed. "I'm sorry you lose all the time."

"Whatever!" Lula laughed, smacking Jack's chest. She tried pushing him away but since Jack was incredibly stronger than her, failed and ended up with him even more closer to her. The young woman smiled and kissed Jack's cheek. "Well, Jack Wilder. You've treated me to my favorite restaurant, a beautiful walk in the park, gave me my favorite flowers, pigged out on ice cream with me, _and_ played my favorite games. So, what now?" Lula wrapped her arms around his neck. "I swear, if you wanted to get in my pants, you could have just _asked_."

Jack chuckled softly and the sound vibrated through Lula's ears, as always. Her stomach flipped the way it always did whenever he looked at her. Lula could feel her heart skip a beat as he took his hand in hers- they fit perfectly together.

One thought occurred to the young woman just then. She was _happy._ More than she had ever been before- more than finding her passion for magic, more than joining the Four Horsemen, more than even _meeting_ Jack Wilder. Lula was the happiest girl in the world, and she was prepared to fight on it.

Lula smiled, waiting for his response.

"I might have something." Jack gently pulled her up and guided her throughout the apartment they bought together. Lula smiled, following Jack down the hall towards one of the rooms at the end.

Jack stopped in front of the closed door on the right and faced Lula, who was staring up at him happily. Curiosity gnawed at her stomach and Lula bit down on her lip to keep herself from asking what exactly he was doing. After all, she would find out in just a few seconds. But that didn't stop her thoughts from running wild with what could possibly be behind the door.

 _Did he finally get the furniture moved? Or maybe the walls painted? Oh! Perhaps it was an office just for their magic supplies! Or their own home theatre? THAT would be awesome._

Jack gently turned the doorknob which seemed to cause Lula's stomach tighten with excitement. She met his eyes as he pushed the door open and let go of her hand. Lula watched as he stepped into the room but out of the way, allowing her to see.

What Lula saw took her breath away.

Rose petals. _Hundreds_ of them littered the floor, forming into one large heart. In the center of the heart was a small table. On it, lit candles that made the room smell like her favorite scent- Christmas. Also on the table were pictures of them over the years- from their very first show together to last Christmas with Danny and Merritt. A bottle of red wine (her favorite) and two fancy-shmancy cups (that's what Lula called them) were on the table as well. Above her on the ceiling, hung beautiful lights that twinkled, reminding Lula of the night sky.

It was absolutely _beautiful._

Lula smiled as tears gathered in her big eyes. She looked over and met Jack's gaze. When he pulled out a small black box, Lula gasped. Her small hands immediately covered her mouth, showing the shock and awe she was feeling at that very moment.

Her heart raced against her chest and the butterflies that fluttered around her stomach were almost unbearable. She smiled, wiping away the already spilling tears.

Jack returned the smile and slowly got down on one knee. "Lula," He began slowly.

Lula nervously ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "Yes?" She was completely out of breath and had the biggest smile Jack had ever seen on her face. Lula took a step closer and clutched onto the dress she was wearing, for her hands were shaking wildly.

"These past four years have been the best of my entire life. And it's because of _you_. I wish to spend the rest of my life by your side, protecting you and loving you. I know that with you, anything is possible. Will you do the honor of making me the happiest man alive?" Jack opened the box, revealing Lula's dream engagement ring. "Will you marry me, Lula?"

Lula nodded furiously, still sobbing, and cried out- "Yes! A thousand times, _yes_!"

She ran and threw her arms around him, smashing her lips against his. The kiss was wet from her tears but the happiest one they had ever shared. When Lula backed away, the two smiled happily, _truly happy._

Jack took her small hand and slid the ring on her left finger all the while Lula smiled, staring at him. "I love you," She whispered once he met her gaze.

Running a hand through her dark hair, Jack smiled. "I love _you_ , Lula."

Lula smiled, kissing him one more time, before staring down at her ring. "Mrs. Jack Wilder. Lula Wilder. Has a nice ring to it, you know."

Jack smiled brightly and pulled her close. "I'm the luckiest man the world."

Lula looked up and stood on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Well, I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

And, like always, two familiar voices from the doorway ruined their moment and yet, somehow, made it _that_ much more special. Danny and Merritt both burst into the room.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

 **I really hope you enjoyed this one. I feel like it definitely wasn't my strongest (since I've been stuck in the mindset of the Marauders) but I certainly enjoyed writing it. I want to also apologize if I didn't get around to writing your one-shot requests. A lot of them were alike so I tried putting them together to form a combined one-shot(s) and I hope that I got all of yours. If not, I'M SORRY. Please don't be mad; I love you.**

 **Anyway, this is the last one-shot for Jack and Lula. Thank you all for supporting and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed reading about this adorable couple! Now, it's time to go to Hogwarts. And I hope you all can come along. Grab your brooms and let's fly.**

 **The first chapter to my story, Of Witches and Wizards, will hopefully be published soon! It would mean a lot if you guys read it and reviewed. :) I'm really looking forward to this whole adventure because Harry Potter is literally my life and if it's not yours, then you're lying. And if you don't love James Potter then you need to rethink your life. He's the best.**

 **I love you all. Stay awesome.**

 **I'm out.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
